(Not applicable)
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to carrying bags and more particularly to a system for interchanging carrying bags.
2. Description of Related Art
In today""s fashion conscious world, handbags, purses and other similar carrying bags have become indispensable accessories to the wardrobes of a large part of the population. As a result, carrying bag manufacturers continue to introduce new styles to meet the buying public""s desire for these items. To take advantage of the versatility offered by such a vast array of designs, several attempts have been made to develop an interchangeable bag system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,254 to Fromm is directed to a convertible handbag which includes an outer bag and an inner lining pouch. The inner lining pouch can be inserted into the outer bag and engaged with the outer bag by a hook and loop type fastener. In addition, if the inner lining pouch is used independently, the top edges of the inner pouch can be folded inward and engaged by the hook and loop type fastener thereby sealing the inner pouch. The inner pouch also contains two lifting straps which enable a user to carry the inner pouch when used independently.
The Fromm patent, however, suffers from several significant disadvantages. Specifically, a user must cram the lifting straps into a gap located between the inner pouch and the outer bag when the inner pouch is fastened to the outer bag. Moreover, when converting the inner pouch to its independent carrying status, the user faces the awkward task of folding the top edges of the inner pouch and mating the hook and loop type fasteners located on these top edges. Furthermore, the user may be reluctant to use the inner lining pouch independently due to the unattractive nature of the lifting straps. Thus, what is needed in the art is an interchangeable carrying bag system that permits users to use a wide variety of different carrying bags yet advantageously streamline the inner bag conversion process without negatively affecting the system""s aesthetics.
The invention features an interchangeable carrying bag system. In one arrangement, the invention can include: an inner bag having an inner surface and an outer surface; an outer bag having an inner surface and an outer surface; first fastening structure attached to the outer surface of the inner bag and the inner surface of the outer bag in which the outer surface of the inner bag is reversibly attachable to the inner surface of the outer bag by the first fastening structure; and at least one piece of decorative material reversibly attachable to the first fastening structure on the outer surface of the inner bag when the inner bag is used independently of the outer bag.
In another arrangement, the invention can also include a second fastening structure attached to the inner bag. The second fastening structure can be a zipper, at least one snap or a hook and loop type fastener.
In another aspect of the invention, the first fastening structure can be a hook and loop type fastener. Alternatively, the first fastening structure can be at least one snap. In another variation of the above invention, the inner bag can contain at least one pouch permanently affixed to the inner bag. Additionally, the inner bag can contain at least one pouch removably attached to the inner bag. In another aspect, a first portion of the first fastening structure is attached to a first portion of the inner surface of the outer bag and a cooperating portion of the first fastening structure is attached to a second portion of the inner surface of the outer bag.
In another variation of the above system, the piece of decorative material can be a strip. Additionally, the piece of decorative material can be a loop. In another arrangement, the outer bag can include a strap permanently affixed to the outer bag. Alternatively, the outer bag can include a strap removably attached to the outer bag.
In another arrangement, the first fastening structure can be attached to the inner surface and the outer surface of the outer bag in which the outer bag is reversible. In addition, the piece of decorative material can be reversibly attachable to the outer surface of the outer bag.
The invention can also feature a method for interchanging carrying bags. In one arrangement, the invention can include the steps of: providing an inner bag having an inner surface and an outer surface; providing an outer bag having an inner surface and an outer surface; providing a first fastening structure attached to the outer surface of the inner bag and the inner surface of the outer bag; reversibly attaching the outer surface of the inner bag to the inner surface of the outer bag; and reversibly attaching at least one piece of decorative material to the first fastening structure on the outer surface of the inner bag when the inner bag is used independently of the outer bag.
In another arrangement, the method can further include the step of providing a second fastening structure in which the second fastening structure is attached to the inner bag. In one aspect of the above method, the second fastening structure can be a zipper. Alternatively, the second fastening structure can be at least one snap. In addition, the second fastening structure can also be a hook and loop type fastener.
In another aspect of the above method, the first fastening structure can be a hook and loop type fastener. Alternatively, the first fastening structure can be at least one snap. In another aspect, a first portion of the first fastening structure can be attached to a first portion of the inner surface of the outer bag and a cooperating portion of the first fastening structure can be attached to a second portion of the inner surface of the outer bag.
In another arrangement of the above method, the inner bag can contain at least one pouch permanently affixed to the inner bag. Alternatively, the inner bag can contain at least one pouch removably attached to the inner bag. In another variation of the above method, the piece of decorative material can be a strip. Additionally, the piece of decorative material can be a loop. In another arrangement, the outer bag can contain a strap permanently affixed to the outer bag. Alternatively, the outer bag can contain a strap removably attached to the outer bag.
In another variation, the above method can include the step of attaching the first fastening structure to the inner surface and the outer surface of the outer bag. In addition, the above method can include the step of reversing the outer bag. Moreover, the above method can also include the step of reversibly attaching the piece of decorative material to the outer surface of the outer bag.